The Lover After Me
by Annika Cullen
Summary: What happens when the one you loves leaves you? A Heero & Duo fic. Refrences to a Heero & Relena coupling. All told from Relena's point-of-view. Songfic. May contain slight Relena bashing. Is AU.


**Pairings:** 1xR, 1x2

**Notes:** This is a songfic to Savage Garden's "The Lover After Me" Possible slight Relena-bashing. **Lyrics**,Relena POV, After Endless Waltz, _thoughts, _+ flashbacks + I feel that the ending is kind of rushed on this story. Please let me know what you think.

**Rating:** PG to PG-13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters contained therein, I just like to play with their lives. Especially Duo and Heero's… mg I don't own The Lover After Me by Savage Garden.

**The Lover After Me**

**By: Kitty Maxwell-Yuy**

Heero and I got together after the war, after he 'shot and killed' Mariemaia. I needed him around and we were in love. He was everything I had ever wanted in a man and he was a great bodyguard and an even better lover. And then everything changed when the baka Duo Maxwell came back. He took my Heero away from me.

+ Seven Months Ago…

"Heero," I called out in my bustling mansion.

"Relena?" Heero asked coming out of nowhere. _How does he do that?_ I wondered.

"Are you ready for the party tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," Heero answered simply.

"Oh, good. Did you talk to your friends?" I asked referring to the other Gundam pilots.

"I got a hold of Quatre and Trowa; they're planning to get a hold of everyone else. Wu Fei and Sally may not be coming, because Sally is pregnant," Heero answered perfectly.

"She is? Well good for them," I smiled. Heero smiled in return as I had taught him. He had never smiled before we got together.

"Do we have enough security?" Heero asked.

"Ever the protector I see. The answer to that question is yes, besides I have you here, you're all the protection I need," I gushed and linked my arm with Heero's.

"I am hardly suitable for an event this large," Heero answered and looked at me.

"I'm sure you'd do fine," I said re-assuring Heero, he needed that sometimes. I didn't want him to go and blow himself up, because he feels useless.

"Is your brother coming?" Heero asked.

"Zechs and Noin may be joining us. Zechs said he didn't know if they'd be able to make it, because he wasn't sure if they'd be done with The Preventers mission Une gave them, but Une and Mariemaia are coming," I told Heero. He grimaced a bit but nodded in acknowledgment. Heero was never comfortable with all of the ex-OZ agents. +

**Here I go again, I promised myself I wouldn't think about you today**

**It's been seven months and counting**

**You've moved on**

**I still feel exactly the same**

**It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name**

**Like photographs and memories of love**

**Steel and granite reminders**

**The city calls your name and I can't go on**

Sometimes I wander the Sanc Kingdom by myself trying not the think of Heero, but to no avail. Besides I could never walk alone after the Mariemaia incident.

+ I was at a meeting and ended up getting kidnapped. Mariemaia wanted me to convince the people of the world to follow her since they all trusted me so well. I was their ambassador, like my father before me. In the end it turned out that Mariemaia was only a puppet and her 'puppeteer' had told her that her brother Treize had wanted her to do this. Une knew Treize best and enlightened Mariemaia to the truth, with my help. In the end everything worked out. +

All I ever do in my free time is to try and figure out where Heero and I went wrong. I can't stop thinking about him as much as I need to stop. I still do my ambassadorial duties but without as much vigor and conviction. Now that Heero is gone its like a part of my soul is missing, like I have one less arm or perhaps no torso, I need him.

**Ever since you've been gone**

**The lights go out the same**

**The only difference is**

**You call a different name**

**To your love**

**To your lover now**

**To your love**

**The lover after me**

I cried as I saw Heero and Duo walking together holding hands. They look so happy, as I figured Heero and I must of at one point.

+ Seven months ago… the night of the party where I began to lose my love, Heero.

"Relena," Quatre and Trowa called when they came in, arms around each other. From what I had heard they had been together for some time now, before Heero and me in fact.

"Quatre, Trowa," I said enthusiastically as I engulfed them both in a hug.

"The place looks great," Quatre told me.

"Thank you. Please mingle enjoy the food and have fun; I have more guests to meet. If I forget anyone they feel that I've spurned them," I smiled broadly and went to say hello to the group of people that had just walked in.

Heero watched from the sidelines for two reasons, he wasn't into big gatherings and was being a good bodyguard, although he was at the party as my lover not my bodyguard.

"Heero," Quatre called to him and waved.

"Quatre, Trowa," Heero smiled as they walked over to him.

"How have you been?" Trowa asked.

"Good and you guys?" Heero asked.

"Also good. We talked to Duo, he's going to try to make it and Wu Fei and Sally should be here any minute," Quatre offered.

"Thank you," Heero said quietly. At this point I didn't know that Heero had feelings for Duo, in fact I never did before he left me for him. I really thought he loved me the way I loved him. And then Duo Maxwell made his appearance. +

**Am I all alone in the universe?**

**There's no love on these streets**

**I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway**

**So this is my new freedom**

**Its funny**

**I don't remember being chained**

**But nothing seems to make sense anymore**

I lay in my queen-sized bed all alone, I'm cold and crying. I miss Heero so much, especially at night, and more so when I'm in bed. He'd hold me every night and I'd sleep peacefully in his arms. After our love making I would lay my head on his chest and we'd talk until we feel asleep. I rolled over and looked at the picture of Heero and I that's on my nightstand, right next to the picture of Heero. Heero and I are out in the garden underneath a tree, I'm reading and Heero is asleep in my lap. He always looked so perfect and angelic when he slept so unlike the perfect killing machine he was when we met.

+ Heero held a gun at my head. He was gong to kill me, because I had seen his face and apparently he was supposed to be like a ninja, he didn't exist. Then he enrolled in my school and had my classes and oddly enough always got seated next to me. I followed him as he went toward the missile base in a stolen ambulance. That's when he threatened my life in more than just words; he had threatened it earlier, when I had invited him to my birthday party, in just words.

Then Duo showed up and shot Heero twice, once in the arm and once in the leg to keep him from killing me. That's the only time I was happy to see Duo, any time after that I was not pleased. +

I wonder if that's when Duo fell in love with Heero, I knew I was in love with him when I first saw him, washed up on the shore. Sure he killed three people after I saw his face and stole an ambulance, but that's what he was programmed to do. I even loved him after he wanted to kill me, maybe that made me love him more, I really don't know. I do know that my feelings grew quite a lot after that. More than I expected, I had never been in love before and had never thought it would happen so quickly.

**Without you I'm always twenty minutes late**

I find myself being late to many meetings, because I don't have you to light a fire under me to get me going. I was late three times in one day; I was late to my breakfast meeting, my lunch meeting and my dinner meeting. Luckily since I am the ambassador they forgave my lateness. How I wish you were here to keep me in gear.

+ "Hurry up Relena. You're going to be late," Heero said as he helped me adjust my suit. He then made an attempt at a joke,"I swear you're going to be late to your own funeral." I chuckled lightly, Heero didn't joke much.

"I'm sorry. Let's go," I said and Heero and I walked out of the door. We made it in the nick of time, noon on the dot. Heero always kept me in line. +

**Ever since you've been gone**

**The lights go out the same**

**The only difference is**

**You call another name**

**To your love**

**To your lover now**

**To your love**

**The lover after me**

There they are again happily smiling totally in love. I can't stand to see this, but I need to see Heero, I need to see the man I love. _Oh Heero_.

+ Duo walks in and gives me a polite hello and walks directly to where Heero was standing with Quatre and Trowa.

"Maxwell," Heero said not knowing what else to say.

"Yuy," Duo smiled at Duo and shook his hand, like friends do. Hugging was probably to embarrassing for them, though Quatre pulled them into one anyhow.

"You look well," Heero said. I tried to see Duo through Heero's eyes and in truth he looked better than well, he appeared to have grown at least an inch and his braid was down to the back of his knee's now. Duo wore a metallic Prussian blue short-sleeved shirt over a black tank top and tight black pants and black boots with silver clasps. He wore a Prussian blue ribbon instead of a hair-tie to tie off his braid. I felt a tinge as Heero's eyes sparkled at Duo. That was the look that Heero had in his eyes whenever he told me I looked gorgeous.

"Oh, Heero," I called as I walked over to my lover, he and Duo were staring into each other's lost in the depths therein. +

_Damn that Maxwell, he ruined the perfect life I had with the perfect man. _

**And time goes by so slowly**

**The nights are cold and lonely**

**I shouldn't be holding on**

**But I'm still holding on for you**

I cry myself to sleep so often that I'm not sure that I could sleep with crying first, I miss Heero so very much.

+That evening Heero and I got into bed the way we always do, he opens his arms and I snuggle next to him. Tonight Heero seems distant.

"Are you okay Heero?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Heero asked.

"You seem distant," I reply.

"Just thinking," Heero stated.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing really," Heero said and kissed the top of my head, letting me know that the conversation is over. I sigh and snuggle closer to my lover and fall asleep wrapped in the warmth of Heero's arms. +

**Here I go again**

**I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today**

**But I'm standing at your doorway**

**I'm calling out your name, because I can't move on**

I call your name Heero but it gets lost in the wind. If anyone saw me they'd think that I had lost my mind. Standing outside of my ex-lover's door crying in the snow. I only come here when it's late so that no one will see me and that you will never know I'm there. You probably do know you always knew stuff like that.

+A week passes and then another and everything seems fine, until Duo shows up again.

"Relena, I was wondering if I could borrow Heero for a few hours," Duo said and smiled innocently.

"If it's okay with Heero, I have lunch with Zechs ad Noin today," I answered unassuming.

"Don't you want me to go with you?" Heero asked confused. I always had him go with me whenever I left the house.

"I know that you're not particularly fond of Zechs and you and Duo haven't been together in quite a long time," I explained and kissed him, I had to go.

"Goodbye," Heero said and kissed me as I left.

"Thanks Relena," Duo smiled. +

That was the day I lost Heero. From what I gathered Heero and Duo kissed when they went out and Duo told Heero that he loved him and apparently Heero told Duo the same.

+That day Heero came home and packed his bags.

"Why are you packing?" I asked slightly worried.

"Duo asked me to move in with him, because they need me at the Earth based Preventers office," Heero replied and continued to pack.

"When were you planning on telling me all of this?" I asked almost yelling with tears rolling down my face.

"I'm telling you now. I figured you wouldn't mind, you don't need me anymore Relena," Heero said as he closed his suitcase.

"I love you and need you. You are my… my… everything," I screamed crying uncontrollably now.

"I love Duo," Heero stated. Right then I felt my heart break it was like someone had taken a hammer to glass. My heart was the glass and that statement was the hammer.

"Goodbye Relena," Heero said and walked out the door. I sat on the floor and watched him walk away sobbing, my heart shattered. +

**Ever since you've been gone**

**The lights go out the same**

**The only difference is**

**You call another name**

**To your love**

**To your lover now**

**To you love**

**The lover after me**

I guess this is truly the end of Heero and I. I love him so much, but since I do I'm glad that he's happy. I wish I was the one that could make him happy. I don't like it, but I need to move on. I love you more than words can say, Heero. You are my… everything.

**+Owari+**


End file.
